This invention relates to medical electrode assemblies and techniques for protecting medical electrodes from corrosion.
Medical electrode assemblies for use in procedures such as defibrillation typically include an electrode formed of metal, or formed of a conductive ink printed on a substrate, and a liquid or solid electrically conductive gel covering the electrode so that electrical current from the electrode passes through the gel to a patient's body rather than directly from the electrode to the patient.